<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price For Freedom - Final Fantasy VII Au by DevilSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417832">The Price For Freedom - Final Fantasy VII Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer'>DevilSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Language, No Jenova At Least In Physical or Threatening Sense, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite Of Children Of Fate. This is The Story of Cloud from his days as A Soldier to the Incident that will forever change his life</p><p>Update: discontinued for I have made a decision to completely overhaul this! Basically remake this I apologize and I will post the new version when I can</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chelsea/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Sephiroth/Original Female Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to remake Children of Fate and focus on Cloud during Crisis Core to events of Nibelheim, like Children of Fate there will be no Jenova no Meteor or such.</p><p>Nibelheim still happens but Genesis causes it and Sephiroth nor Zack are not there like in Children Of Fate but this will be Crisis Core focused only</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 2000<br/>Location: Shinra HQ</p><p> </p><p>He was super excited but also Super Nervous, he had about a month ago passed the Soldier Test and was now a Soldier, of course he knew that he would start as a Soldier 3rd Class before he ever would become a 1st class but he was ready to face the odds, but he was nervous cause now he was going to be going to his first ever mission and with a Soldier first class at that, as well as a 2nd Class named Zack Fair, Cloud sat in the Helicopter as they flew to Wutai to participate in the final days of the war.</p><p>Cloud was jittery, when The 1st spoke." Calm Yourself Strife, it is understandable you are nervous though most new Soldier Recruits are". Cloud nods, Angeal Hewley was the Soldier 1st Class' Name, he was also the 2nd's mentor whose name was Zack Fair, apparently he was from Gongaga and like him dreamt of being a Soldier just like Sephiroth, Cloud took deep breaths to calm his nerves, he thought he would get minor missions but this was a surprise for Director Lazard had told him it was Sephiroth who had recommended him fo First despite Cloud being a new member of Soldier.</p><p>apparently during his recruitment trials Cloud had impressed Sephiroth so well with his grades and skills that he was immediately recommended for first, Cloud opened his eyes having calmed his nerves and prepared himself for battle, he saw as they flew over and past a battleground Shinra Army against Wutai Troops, Cloud looks to Angeal and Zack and nodded and jumped from the Helicopter Landing in a crouch then reaches back and unsheathes Soldier Sword from his back as Angeal and Zack landed next to him and faced a Group of Wutai Soldiers.</p><p>The Three Took Them down without much trouble well Zack and Cloud, Cloud brought down the last one with a downward jump strike which Zack decided to Call Braver." Come on! that was awesome it totally deserved a cool name". Cloud shrugged, it was a cool name, The three walked towards where they were to rendevous with unit b, Angeal began speaking of honor and dreams as well as Dumbapples which were apples that only grew in Banora where Angeal and The missing first Genesis was from.</p><p>" Angeal Sir...do you know why Genesis would abandon Shinra?".</p><p>" I do not know...not even Sephiroth knows however focus on the mission".</p><p>Cloud nods as Wutai Troops appeared ambushing them, Cloud thrust forward then does a triple slash strike, Zack grins and gives him a thumbs up." Ya go Cloud! not bad for a home boy from Nibelheim!". Cloud sighed looking at his current leader, Angeal just smiled clearly use to Zack's puppy like nature, Cloud sighed and they continued on.</p><p>* Later*</p><p>This was not good, They thought they defeated the two Anti Shinra Monsters but that was clearly not true Zack was smacked into a wall Cloud had to react fast so he grabs Zack's Fallen Soldier Sword and rushes the Beast swinging both Soldier Swords with incredible skill the beast turned roaring and swinging it's chained mace, Cloud rolls out of the way for some reason he felt that he had fought this way before like he used two swords in a past life, The Weapon that Monster wield was flying towards him Cloud raised both Blades in a X shape in front of him the Mace slammed against the swords Cloud clenched his teeth as he was fell to one knee the strike was jarring nearly shaking the ground and his body shook from the impact.</p><p>" Cloud!".</p><p>Cloud growled and with all his strength he began to rise to full height, Cloud had one chance he twists the two swords and moved out of the way just in time as the large weapon crashed into the ground, Cloud infused the two swords with Fire Magic via his Green Materia and struck with a flurry of blows then with both swords struck the beast killing it, it fell crashing to the floor of the Arena, Cloud was breathing heavily as Angeal entered who unknown to the two had seen it all.</p><p>' incredible...i never seen any soldier move like that except Sephiroth and Genesis...even myself yet this boy was not only able to defeat such a strong monster with two swords but also with skills that takes years to master..".</p><p>Cloud almost fell over in exhaustion but Angeal caught him and hands him a potion." Impressive, are you sue you never been a soldier before?". Cloud shook his head using the potion." no Sir...i just felt...i don't know it just felt right..like i done it before...". Angeal frowned but then smiled and claps his shoulder." you both did good now let's go". Cloud and Zack nodded and made their way to meet with Director Lazard, they met some resistance on the way out of Fort Tamblin especially from The Wutai Crescent Unit.</p><p>eventually they found Director Lazard and just as they were gonna make their way to one of the Shinra Bases, they were ambushed by men in red." Go Get The Director out of here! i will take care of them!". Cloud and Zack nodded and led Lazard away from the battle his guards following, eventually they ran into another unit." Zack Cloud go and aid Angeal". Cloud nods and the two head to help Angeal." Inform Sephiroth of the situation...those were not wutai troops..".</p><p>The two arrived but when they returned something was off, Angeal was nowhere in sight the red clad enemy troops laid on the ground." these are not wutai troops". Cloud agreed with Zack, Cloud looked around something felt off he felt that someone was watching them suddenly he sees a flash of red then they were suddenly in a area surrounded by Flames, Cloud immediately knew so did Zack who spoke." A Summon!? who Called It!". Zack and Cloud readied their blades and prepared to fight.</p><p>* Later*</p><p>Upon Arriving He stood and watched as the two Soldiers fought The Summon Ifrit, Sephiroth's focus was on the 3rd he could not help but feel incredibly impressed, the 3rd moved and fought like he had been a soldier for years yet he wasn't he was only fourteen years old but something about him made Sephiroth smile, he only knew of two soldiers who could evenly match him that was Angeal and Genesis, Sephiroth if honest was looking forward to how far this 3rd was going to go, he was even more amazed when the 2nd briefly gives him his sword and the 3rd used both at same time then gives back to the 2nd.</p><p>then Sephiroth decided to make a move as both were hit by Ifrit after having thought they defeated it, The Summon was clearly preparing a deadly attack and Throws a Firaga at them But Sephiroth was there in seconds Masamune cutting the thrown spell in half he stood in front of the two Soldiers then he moved speeding towards the Summon Masamune swinging in front of him, next thing the Summon knew Sephiroth was behind it Sephiroth extends Masamune to hover over his right shoulder then he twists around swinging Masamune to his left while standing still except turning and the Summon exploded into flames and the Materia whence it came from fell to the now untouched earth.</p><p>Sephiroth turns and walks past the two soldiers, the 3rd was the one who picks up the Materia, Sephiroth kneels and removes the mask of one of the assaliants." Genesis..". The 2nd gasped." The Missing 1st?! their identical!?". Sephiroth had removed the other one's mask." Copies". the 2nd gasped, the 3rd was silent though eyes wide." You mean human copies!?". Sephiroth looks back at the 2nd, Zack Fair if he remembered and the 3rd was Cloud Strife." where is Angeal?". Zack Fair looked around, Cloud knew the answer even though it was hard knowing it." he was here not long ago fighting...". Sephiroth sighed he stands.</p><p>" it means Angeal has betrayed us as well".</p><p>" No! he...he would never do that!".</p><p>Sephiroth closed his eyes anger coursing through him." Never! Angeal would Never! he...he..". Sephiroth turns to look at Zack, could he blame him it was clear Angeal meant lots to him, Angeal was his mentor after all, Sephiroth looks at Cloud Strife who shook his head, Cloud had no idea what to think." until there is evidence to suggest otherwise Angeal will be branded a traitor". Zack was silent, what could he say Sephiroth sighed." let's go, from here on out you will follow my orders". Cloud nods so does Zack who just bowed his head bangs covering eyes and the two followed Sephiroth, Cloud just stared at Sephiroth's back which the Masamune was sheathed Cloud knew there had to be a reason Angeal left.</p><p>Maybe Angeal saw Genesis and went after him, maybe Angeal was called and went to help another Shinra Unit yet none of those felt were right answers, Cloud felt something was off something did not make sense and no matter how hard he tried to make excuses he could not help that something big was coming something that he himself would become a part of something that could change everything he believed he looks At Sephiroth again, something he felt that Sephiroth would play an important role in.</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud and Zack have returned to midgar a month later the wutai war over, now Cloud must come to terms with the crisis of two soldiers gone and his own beliefs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what cloud was doing while Zack was in Banora this chapter is basically about</p><p>And i threw in mention of a certain FFVII Character you may or may not know *wink wink*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 2000<br/>
Location: Shinra HQ, Midgar</p><p> </p><p>A Month had passed since wutai and now the war was over, however Cloud could not help that this was simply the beginning Genesis abandoning Shinra, Clones and now Angeal missing, Zack recently left for a mission to Banora Angeal and Genesis' Home and what shocked Cloud was that Sephiroth was given the mission but he had flat out refused this came as a shock to everyone, however Cloud understood Sephiroth likely would have been ordered to kill the two who were basically his friends.</p><p>" Cloud Strife".</p><p>Cloud turns to find said man walking towards him." Sir". Cloud saltues him, Sephiroth raises a hand." i heard that you single handedly defeated wutai's anti Shinra weapon, you also impressed me when you and Fair fought Ifrit cause of such i recommended to Lazard to promote you to First Class, he promotes you to second class as of now, with that there is one more thing i wish to discuss meet me in the training room in an hour". and Sephiroth left, Cloud frowned he was barely in Soldier and already made 2nd Class!? he must have really impressed them.</p><p>an hour later Cloud did as he was asked and came into the Training Room, he walked forward when the room changed into a location, Cloud was confused when he heard the telltale sound of a blade being unsheathed Cloud turns to find Sephiroth Masamune idly at his side in his left hand." Sir!?". Sephiroth's face was emotionless as he stood before Cloud and the scenery became that of Junon itself, they were standing on the cannon itself.</p><p>" Sir what is this?".</p><p>Cloud suddenly blocks Masamune with his soldier sword, Cloud gritted his teeth such strength and speed and Sephiroth only used Masamune one handed! Cloud was knocked back skidding across the Cannon surface as Sephiroth charged him wielding Masamune One handed, Cloud squints and infuses sword with fire and charges their blades clashing repeatedly Cloud struggled though Sephiroth was far more experienced and skilled, Sephiroth's sword glowed and then swinging masamune three waves of energy or slashes came at cloud, Cloud dodged two and struck the third.</p><p>Sephiroth flew at him and performed his Telluric Fury technique a Three Strike attack he created, Then into a Aeolian Onslaught Cloud hit the cannon surface on his back grunting in pain, Cloud manages to move as Sephiroth struck again, Cloud had to figure some way to even the odds or overpower him, Cloud does a focused thrust then flips over the Legendary Soldier landing behind the Soldier and performs a series of Slashes which Sephiroth one handed blocked and deflected them all, Sephiroth tosses Masamune into his right hand and raises left hand which glowed with magic and sends a Firaga Spell at Cloud.</p><p>Cloud infuses Sword with Ice Magic and cuts down the Firaga Spell and almost as if he could read Sephiroth's next attack Cloud prepared himself as Sephiroth got into a familiar fighting stance one he used often and Sephiroth moved to strike with his Octaslash Technique, Sephiroth struck but Cloud somehow blocked and countered each of the eight strikes, Sephiroth cursed as Cloud glowed with a blue aura putting sword in front of him and Cloud just flew at him and performed a move similar to Octaslash but more strikes added.</p><p>Sephiroth grunted as Cloud overpowered him, Sephiroth however in the last strike brings up Masamune in a upper strike knocking back Cloud's sword and Sephiroth uses Bound pinning the 2nd class to the surface of the Cannon and points Masamune's tip at his face, Cloud couldn't move cause of the gravity like spell Sephiroth did, Sephiroth looked down at him then moved Masamune away sheathing into the scabbard on his back, Cloud got up the spell ending in a sitting position.</p><p>" Impressive, you will make 1st in no time".</p><p>" Sir.....do you think...i might end up betraying Shinra...are you?".</p><p>Sephiroth stopped as the door to the room opened he was silent a moment." for awhile i have had nightmares...of a town burning and what appears to be me standing amongst the flames, masamune covered in blood bodies surrounding me, we all have doubts Strife no matter what anyone tells you, those doubts you have use them to make yourself stronger". and Sephiroth left the room, Cloud remained sitting in the now plain room, he looks down at Soldier Sword and his hands, Cloud closed his eyes.</p><p>Sephiroth was right, Cloud took a few deep breaths clearing his mind, he stood and left the training room with a new resolve, later Zack returned looking very sad almost broken, Cloud did not have to ask Zack failed his mission Cloud wanted to comfort his friend but decided Zack needed time alone, Cloud decided to return to his room he was tired and since he was now a 2-C Soldier Operative he likely will get little more dangerous missions, Cloud entered his room, first he was gonna write to his mother back in Nibelheim as well as Tifa his childhood friend, Cloud smiled things were gonna be interesting.</p><p>* Meanwhile*</p><p>Sephiroth was angry what the hell was Angeal thinking? why kill his own mother nothing made sense, Sephiroth sighed this had Genesis written all over it, Sephiroth no longer cared Genesis was gone there was no point in saving him but Angeal...Angeal still had a chance and Sephiroth was not gonna let Zack suffer that kind of loss." Sephiroth?". Sephiroth looks to his left he gave a small smile, Alicia sits down by him and rests her head on his shoulder." sorry did i wake you?". Alicia mumbled no, Sephiroth put an arm around her." no you couldn't sleep either huh...Angeal?". Sephiroth nodded.</p><p>" i am sure he had his reasons".</p><p>" i am not so sure he killed his own mother, Angeal is lost and i do not know how to help him".</p><p>It was frustrating, Angeal had been there when Sephiroth had felt the same, when he felt lost and trapped Angeal was right there giving him words of courage just by being there comforting him, Sephiroth however also remembered another a man with long almost wild black hair who wore red, his left arm incased in a golden clawed gauntlet, Sephiroth once looked into the man's eyes and saw Sadness and Anger yet the man once told him he made a promise to a friend that he would look after someone.</p><p>" i know...but considering who else was involved i have a feeling Angeal did not know what he was doing..".</p><p>" If he did he has lots to answer for, Zack needs it he needs that closure that everything will be alright".</p><p>" i understand...so heard that a newly promoted Soldier almost beat you".</p><p>He heard Alicia chuckled as he sighed." News Spreads fast, yes he almost did, he shows skills beyond that of a 3rd and 2nd even almost beyond that of me but he is still inexperience yet i cannot deny he shows great promise, i only hope he will not become trapped inside Shinra forever...like some of us". Alicia hummed, it was true leaving Shinra was almost impossible unless one did what Genesis and Angeal did or kill in action." i am sure one day we will be able to freely just walk out....now come to bed i need my pillow". Sephiroth chuckled Alicia squealed in surprise when Sephiroth lifts her bridal style.</p><p>" Then let us".</p><p>and Sephiroth carried her to bed and the two soon fell into a peaceful sleep, little did Sephiroth know though that he would be confronted by a familiar person and that it was only the beginning of another war</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vincent mentioned! yes the man with the golden clawed Gauntlet was Vincent, and yes sephiroth had nightmares of his actions in Nibelheim however Spoiler alert! they are visions! yep Sephiroth is having Visions of what he does in Nibelheim! of course it will not happen but i wanted to add that little deal in.</p><p>since i basically want Cloud to become his FFVII Self as well As AC self i did the part of him facing Sephiroth for that reason to show what Cloud will become capable of in future, i tried to make the fight epic despite it's shortness to show just how strong Sephiroth was and how Strong Cloud was becoming and the hidden potential Cloud has in him to become more than a Soldier.</p><p>also the Vincent Reference may be more to it than you think, he may or may not be a Certain person's Father, yes that theory might be true but just have to wait and see *wink wink*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 2000-2001<br/>Location: Midgar</p><p> </p><p>Cloud was starting to become more and more popular as the weeks passed, he did oddjobs now and again and missions that were usually meant for 1st Class Soldiers yet he accomplished each without hesitation and was once again recommended for 1st, Cloud even had his own fan club apparently which the founders of the Club called The Cloudy Wolf fan club which Zack teased Cloud about to no end.</p><p>Cloud during this time also wrote back home during breaks from missions, Cloud even sent a phone to Tifa with a number so that she could contact him, however right now the director had called them both up well actually Sephiroth did which was strange well strange for zack but Cloud figured that Sephiroth telling them come to Director's Office that it was something important so they did and both were promoted to 1st Class, yet Zack did not feel excited though under the current circumstances Cloud understood though he was happy for the promotion.</p><p>" You both have done exceptionally well especially you Strife i have never seen a Soldier so dedicated both of you earn this".</p><p>" Thank you Director".</p><p>Sephiroth remained silent reading recent reports but he had a small smile on his face, Cloud looks to Zack then the Director." normally you are ordered to wear the standard Soldier 1st Class uniform but what you wear is entirely up to you, go to the Soldier Room and change into your new uniforms if so desire". Cloud and Zack left, Upon entering the Soldier Room Zack spoke." hey Cloud....do you feel any different now that you are a 1st Class?". Cloud removes his 2nd Class Shirt." yeah that i finally made my dream a reality but honest i thought it was not gonna be hard, boy was i wrong". Zack chuckled.</p><p>" yeah same...it's just...i thought Angeal would be here".</p><p>" Zack i am sure he has his reasons for leaving come on let's return to the Director".</p><p>After getting into their new uniforms which were the Standard 1st Class Uniforms they returned to the Director." ah good now there is one other reason we called you here besides promotion, you two will go on a mission to Sector 5 Reactor with Sephiroth, The President is planning to immobilize the Army, Genesis and Angeal have been reported to have been seen in the Sector". Cloud looks to Zack who looked ready to punch Lazard, Sephiroth was still silent.</p><p>" you are to eliminate them".</p><p>" What! are you kidding me! and on the planet do you think i would do that!".</p><p>Sephiroth walks up stopping behind Zack." they believe your emotions will hinder you that is why i am coming with". Zack glares at Sephiroth." Why to kill them!?". Cloud noticed then Sephiroth gave a smirk, Cloud did not know why but he felt Sephiroth was going to do something that would not go well with Shinra Cloud looks to Zack who was just glaring intently at Sephiroth when the alarm went off." Zack, Cloud! go and help the employees! Sephiroth The President". Sephiroth nods and walks away almost Casually, Cloud and Zack rush towards the entrance, Cloud reaches back and grips the Iron Blade he ordered as they entered the main entrance.</p><p>They saw Genesis Clones and Shinra Machines attacking, Cloud rushes over and does a Braver Strike on one of the Sweepers then in a flurry of strikes takes down three G Copies, Cloud hits the last with a Fire Spell as Zack comes rushing past Soldier Sword swinging at the other group of G Copies, Cloud and Zack soon take care of the enemy when Zack spoke." what is going on? why are Shinra Tech attacking?". Cloud hears Sephiroth then." Hollander....he was a scientist for Shinra until one day he left taking his work with him he has been missing since but it seems him and Genesis are working together". Cloud's eyes went wide when a G Copy that literally almost looked like Genesis charged Sephiroth.</p><p>however Sephiroth with his inhuman speed whips around Masamune swinging cutting down the Clone." Let us take care of Sector 8 then rendevous at Sector 5 Reactor". Sephiroth left the two, Cloud and Zack look at each other both nodded and rushed into Sector 8.</p><p>*meanwhile*</p><p>Sephiroth made his way to the Station, Masamune in his Left hand which held it tightly Sephiroth heard a sound and deflected gunfire he looks to see G Troopers Sephiroth glared and gets into a stance ready to strike with his Technique Telluric Fury when a Rogue Roboguard charged, Sephiroth just steps aside dodging the attack of the laser blade of the Roboguard but that was not all amongst these troops was another Clone that nearly resembled Genesis but this one held a weapon that looked like a shotgun and sword Sephiroth blocks the Roboguard's Laser Blade he twists Masamune and cuts the Guard in half which fell to the ground in halves, Sephiroth strikes down the G Troops with Telluric Fury Technique before facing the Genesis Clone.</p><p>The Clone raised it's large gun and fired, Sephiroth swings Masamune cutting the blast in half the Clone charged swinging the weapon with skill but Sephiroth easily blocked and deflected each strike like they were just flies, Sephiroth rams Masamune through it's chest then viciously rips it out and removes the clone's head from it's shoulder, Blood sprayed from where it's head once was blood spraying everywhere as it's headless corpse fell to the ground, Sephiroth flicks Masamune to side flicking off the blood then continues on his way to the Sector 5 Reactor.</p><p>Sephiroth fought his way there which was no surprise considering who was attacking Sector 8, Sephiroth cleaned Masamune of the blood on it after he killed the last Genesis Copy that he fought and enters the Reactor, Sephiroth walks the multiple rooms eventually he found a area leading to what could only be where Hollander had a lab as he stepped onto the walkway a strange looking Sahagin jumped from nowhere below and swung it's trident at Sephiroth but Sephiroth was faster and quickly killed the Sahagin when he saw.</p><p>" Angeal....so...it's true".</p><p>The Sahagin was an Angeal copy, Sephiroth kicks the clone into the mako below the walkway Sephiroth closed his eyes he knew what he had to do, he could not let the Regular Army get a hold of the two, Sephiroth pulls out phone and dials Zack's number as he walks across the walkway." The Army is mobilizing, Genesis and Angeal have been spotted, so we will get to them first and..". Sephiroth was about to finish when Zack yelled.' And What!!". Sephiroth pulled phone away from ear but instead of being angry he finished." Fail to eliminate them".</p><p>' Really!?'.</p><p>" Yes Really".</p><p>' Alright! i mean Affirmative!'.</p><p>Zack hung up as He heard zack yell at Cloud, Sephiroth just smiled shaking his head and continued on his way, Sephiroth did not have to wait long as he heard the sound of battle and two familiar Soldier 1st Classes rushing in, Sephiroth decided to stick to the shadows as A Angeal Sahagin appear which Zack took care of, which said Soldier knelt looking at it." is that Angeal's face?". Sephiroth took his chance and began walking towards the 1st Classes.</p><p>' It appears Angeal can be Copied as well".</p><p>Sephiroth stopped as Zack spoke." yeah....". Sephiroth remembered something then." The company training room...we use to go in there when the seconds and thirds were out...Me, Genesis and Angeal". Zack looks up at him, Sephiroth looked deep in thought Cloud stood there arms folded over chest." so something happened? you sound like you were pretty tight". Sephiroth smiled remembering that day that was actually months ago." yes....i wonder".</p><p>* Months to a Year ago*<br/>* Location: Shinra HQ, Training room*</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth stood some feet away, soft soothing music played as Genesis read Loveless, Sephiroth turns and walks over to Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth stops as Genesis finishes." Loveless Act I". Genesis hums, closing his book and sets it down." you remember". Sephiroth chuckled speaking as he taped a finger to his head." how could i not when you've beaten it into my head". Sephiroth swings Masamune as Angeal and Genesis readied their weapons as Angeal spoke." don't take Sephiroth Lightly". Genesis smirked." Noted". the music changed then to a slightly fast paced theme as Genesis and Angeal rushed him.</p><p>Sephiroth blocked and dodged each strike with just masamune one handed even blocking a tag team strike from both which Sephiroth swings masamune up pushing them back, their little battle continued which Sephiroth easily outmatched them which was normal their sparring matches were often just for the heck of it however Sephiroth before the fight began saw something in Genesis' eyes that concerned him.</p><p>Sephiroth knocks back Genesis in the air then blocks and gets into a blade lock with Angeal who used a Soldier Sword." Hmm is that the best you can do?". Sephiroth pushes him back and swings Masamune in a taunt smirking, Angeal chuckled." all hail Sephiroth huh". however Genesis extends his left arm stopping Angeal." Angeal stay back...i will handle Sephiroth alone". Angeal got concerned Sephiroth frowned as Genesis steps up and runs left hand across his Red blade which began to glow." One day there will be a new hero". Sephiroth smirked." Come and try". Genesis smirked.</p><p>" So smug but for how long".</p><p>Then new music started a heavy metal like theme as Genesis charged Swinging Blade at Sephiroth who blocks the downward strike smirking then swings masamune pushing Genesis back who charged him again but his blows were starting to get fierce, Sephiroth cursed as Genesis struck, Sephiroth blocks then pushes Genesis away and rushes him swinging Masamune up which Genesis jumps into the air Sephiroth follows, blades clashing Sephiroth gaining the upperhand Genesis began falling looking up at Sephiroth and sends a barrage of Fire Spells at The Silver Haired Soldier, Sephiroth of course cuts one down and teleports away from another.</p><p>Sephiroth fell towards Genesis who commanded his Fire Spells to surround Sephiroth, Sephiroth began striking at the Spells that engulfed him, Genesis brings left hand back ready to use a very powerful spell and was just about to fire it off when Angeal grabs his left arm." Stop! you will destroy us all!". Genesis breaks free and grabs Angeal's face." That's no way to talk to a hero!". and blasts Angeal's face with a fire spell which Angeal fell, Sephiroth saw and swung masamune sending beams of energy at Genesis who blocks one and cuts down another.</p><p>Genesis lands on the Junon Cannon jumping back as more sword beams struck cutting the Cannon into pieces, Sephiroth lands on a falling piece of the Cannon looking at Genesis who disappeared from view but Sephiroth moves Swinging Masamune with intent at Genesis as the music changed again into a rapid pace orchestral like them, Sephiroth heard as the song went on his name being chanted Sephiroth had a feeling that this was made by his fan club to honor him Sephiroth smiled as he did not relent on his attack on Genesis anger flared in his eyes, Genesis was going to far in this jealousy of him.</p><p>Sephiroth strikes and sends Genesis Flying and flew at him Masamune swinging down which Genesis blocks the two jump back, Sephiroth was going to end this if he wanted to humiliate then Sephiroth was going to do the same to Genesis not cause of Genesis' Jealousy but because of his action towards Angeal, Sephiroth rushes Masamune ready to deliver the final blow Genesis though the same when Angeal appeared." Enough!". Angeal got between the Two he grabs Buster with his left blocking Sephiroth behind him and Genesis with Soldier Sword, Sephiroth was little surprised but relieved." Angeal". Angeal looks at Genesis then who growled." out of my way!". Genesis conjured energy around his left hand which he swung at Angeal as he did the energy of his blade cuts Angeal's Soldier Sword in half cauing the top half to cut his shoulder.</p><p>" Ugh!".</p><p>" Genesis!".</p><p>The Simulation and Music ended, Genesis knelt holding his shoulder, Sephiroth was silent as Genesis spoke." Just a Scrap i will be fine". Genesis grabs his sword and stands walking past the two as he recited loveless again, Sephiroth back to him just listened Sephiroth looks to Angeal, the two traded concerned looks and followed Genesis when they found him collapsed on the floor." Genesis!". Angeal rushed over, Sephiroth walked over." Come on! Hollander can help!". Sephiroth nodded and helped Angeal get Genesis up and carried him to Hollander.</p><p>* Flashback End*</p><p>" So...what happened to Angeal?".</p><p>" he gave me one of his famous speeches...Dreams, honor ecetera".</p><p>Zack chuckled." one of those huh". Cloud chuckled too having heard the same." and Genesis?". Sephiroth sighed." when we got him to Hollander...well....i will tell you the rest as we continued our mission come Hollander's lab should be just through that door". Sephiroth made his way towards the door Zack and Cloud following prepared for whatever comes next.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs that Played during The Genesis and Angeal Vs Sephiroth Sequence are the same ones that played in Crisis Core they are Price of Freedom, The Truth Of The Project, Chaotic Battlefield and The World's Enemy.</p><p>reason i had Sephiroth smile at the World's Enemy theme is cause i just felt Sephiroth would like Orchestral stuff, Genesis would be a Opera guy and Angeal would be a rocker maybe. well hope you enjoy this chapter, a long chapter which i surprised myself lol usually i don't do chapters this long</p><p>yes this Chapter is Sephiroth focused</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud wants to get his mother back into the dating world and knowing her sexuality decides to hook her up with Aerith's Mother Elmyra, Also Zack gives Cloud something</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got some inspiration from a fanart and such, I created a new ship involving Claudia and Elmyra, yep! Cloud's mom gets with Elmyra in this cause Claudia deserves to live and be happy even if that means living in the slums of Midgar and hiding from Shinra.</p><p>The inspiration came from a 3d aka xnalara art of Tifa in Aerith's red dress remake style and damn Tifa looked good! and a deviantart member commented that the creator of that art should have Claudia in it and that got me inspired for this chapter! lol</p><p>just let your imagination run wild i mean seriously Claudia is beautiful and i already imagine her in that sexy red dress which she will wear in this and Elmyra will wear that second best dress you can get for aerith that dark pink one the third one the one that is incredibly bad will not appear.</p><p>cause of such inspiration i am gonna continue this! at least maybe six more chapters or so and then i will do the sequel. also little timeskip here still early in Cloud's career as Soldier but he still became a 1st class this is after the Modeoheim,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 2001<br/>Location: Midgar, Shinra HQ</p><p> </p><p>" Yo Cloud!"</p><p>" something wrong Zack?".</p><p>" nope! just wonderin what ya doing".</p><p>Cloud shrugged." nothing much though today is my mom's birthday and also i want to find her a....date". Zack grins." oh that is sweet! so does she have a type?". Cloud sighed." No zack i am not hooking her up with anyone from shinra, no not tseng". Zack pouted but then got an idea." Cloud....what is her sexuality....maybe that can help". Cloud nodded, it did make sense of course telling Zack might be embarrassing but his mom has not been on a date in long time spending her time raising him.</p><p>" She is....Bisexual though leans more towards women".</p><p>" Oh I Know! i know who she can go out with! Aerith's Mother!".</p><p>Cloud was actually impressed by Zack's idea." hmmm yeah it could work, i mean she does know of her via my letters to her and if honest my mom has written back that she was interested in meeting Elmyra". Zack grins pumping a fist into air in excitement, Cloud chuckled at Zack's euthasim, Cloud crossed his arms over chest." i am scared now but i want her to look nice for the date, i am gonna get transport for her to get her here, maybe Aerith can help". Zack smirks nodding." Well let's get to it then!".</p><p>*Later*</p><p>" This is...so embarassing..and.....are you sure this is alright".</p><p>Claudia Strife was never one for such things or outfits for that matter, the Red Dress she wore was gorgeous but the cleavage area nearly revealed all though luckily not everything, her hair had been done with intricate braids and make up been applied, cloud's friend whose name was Andrea Rhodea and Madam M were pretty good, Claudia felt uncomfortable wearing such a dress but seeing the Smile on her son's face was worth it." You look lovely mom, i am sure Ms. Gainsborough will love it and will look just as good". Claudia blushed, she took a deep breath.</p><p>" ready ms. Strife?".</p><p>Claudia looks at her son's friend Zack Fair." yes". Cloud and Zack led her out and headed to a particular fancy Restaurant, Claudia stopped when she saw a woman waiting by the door, She had blond-brown hair which was styled, she wore a dark pink dress Claudia could not help but stare when the woman spoke." you must be Claudia Strife, it is a pleasure to meet you". Claudia blushed and tried to compose herself." you must be Elmyra yes it is a pleasure for me to meet you as well". Elmyra smiled." Shall we?". Claudia nods and the two enter the place.</p><p>" well cloud mission success!".</p><p>" as long as she enjoys herself i am happy".</p><p>Cloud turned to leave, as much as he wanted to see how it will go he was going to leave that up to them Zack followed." hopefully they will get along, so got plans besides this?". Cloud shrugged not sure what he was gonna do." Not sure, probably find any mission that i can do". Zack nods and the two continued on their way.</p><p>* Later*</p><p>Claudia and Elmyra were sitting in a park they had ate and taken a night walk, now they sat at the park." I had a good time....um i apologize i have not been out or anything...well since cloud was born". Elmyra smiled, if honest she hasn't either." i haven't either ever since i adopted Aerith my time been caring for her among other things". Claudia closed her eyes then looks at Elmyra." we sure have kind children....Cloud told me about certain things....i hope i am not intruding". Elmyra shook her head, Elmyra looks up at the sky." no you are not....it's complicated..". Claudia rests a hand on Elmyra's." it's okay you don't have to explain...um it is late and probably should get back".</p><p>" did your son book a room for you?".</p><p>" No i told him not to i thought i was gonna return home but...neither of us thought this through if honest".</p><p>" You can stay with me and my daughter, i can set up the guest room".</p><p>Claudia smiled." that sounds lovely, i should call my son and tell him what is going on". Claudia pulls out the phone her son gave her and dialed his number.' mom something wrong?'. Claudia took a breath." no i am calling to tell you that i will be staying at Elmyra's tonight...and yes i had fun thank you". She could imagine the smile on her son's face.' that's good to hear...Zack shut up! no! will you stop that! sorry got to go Zack is being an idiot like usual'. Claudia chuckled, She looks to Elmyra who just shrugged clearly she was use to Zack's antics.</p><p>" alright see you tomorrow then...love you".</p><p>' Love you too mom...damnit Zack!'.</p><p>Claudia sighed but smiled." well i shouldn't be surprised, shall we go?". with a nod the two headed to the sector 5 slums, Claudia for the first time in a long time felt happy, Claudia felt that things were gonna get better.</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't want to get into too much detail, i meant this to be short i just want a chapter focusing on Cloud's mom and Elmyra little bit.</p><p>If i don't update this story daily do not worry if it is updated late then it gonna be late</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 2002<br/>
Location: Midgar</p><p> </p><p>It has been days, weeks, couple months since Cloud hooked his mother up with Elmyra and he has never seen her so happy except when he was born, it warmed his heart seeing her so happy, Cloud had set lots of money to her and made sure she was well off, Cloud closes and puts his phone away he enters the Soldier Room finding several Soldiers all newcomers one in particular caught Cloud's attention.</p><p>" stand straight".</p><p>The Soldier just gave a cocky grin." whatever you say boss". Cloud sighed, great a newbie who had a wild streak, Cloud glares at him." what is your name". The Soldier grinned wider." Roche Sir heard ya were one of the best there is, thought i join to someday have a fun challenge against you". Cloud looks at him, his phone went off then Cloud pulls it out." Strife". Cloud brought up the phone.' come to the Director's office immediately'. Cloud hangs up.</p><p>" go to the training room, i have business to attend to".</p><p>Cloud left them heading to Lazard's office finding Sephiroth." good you are here, as you know Lazard went missing, and also since the attack on junon and Hollander's escape with help from Genesis' Copies there is a mission one that requires A unit led by a Soldier and you are the best for the mission, it's a reconniasance mission". Cloud nods, it was middle of September now, Sephiroth sets down the report." it is a mission to Nibelheim, Shinra Scientists have gone missing and there has been a malfunction at the Reactor, take a small unit with you and one of the new soldier operatives". Cloud nodded.</p><p>" Strife...there may be a day where i may leave Shinra but until such day i will remain loyal to Shinra".</p><p>" same here".</p><p>Little did they know that this was just the beginning</p><p>*Later*</p><p>Cloud sheathed Buster on his back, he stared at the dead Dragon, he looks to Roche who had a shit eating grin on his face." what were you thinking!? that was totally reckless!". Roche just shrugged." hey it worked didn't it?". Cloud glared, Roche was clearly reckless and had no care for strategy or orders, his foolish rush at the dragon was a rookie move and nearly cost him his life yet he saw it as some exciting challenge." Back into the van". Cloud turns and heads back to the van and climbed in placing Buster against the wall and they were off again.</p><p>it did not take long before they arrived, Cloud ordered his unit to go and rest at the inn while he headed inside his house, Cloud smelled the cooking and smiled." Mom". his mom turned and gasped and then hugs him." My dear son! welcome home! oh yes you are here on a mission". Cloud smiled." it's alright mom, i can spend time before heading up Mt. Nibel tomorrow". Claudia smiled, Cloud sits down and is served food, he took a bite and smiled." like always best cooking". Claudia smiled and boops his nose and goes to clean some dishes as Cloud ate his mom's cooking.</p><p>" Thanks Mom i should probably get going".</p><p>" Be careful".</p><p>" mom...if anything happens i want you to get out of nibel and go to midgar and stay with Elmyra....i have a bad feeling something is going to happen".</p><p>Claudia nodded and they hugged and Cloud left and headed to the inn and soon went to sleep, next day he and his unit were greeted by couple townspeople near the mansion including Tifa who Roche immediately began to hit on Cloud glared." Roche focus on the mission". Cloud checked his materia and equipment and then after taking a photo were on their way up Mt. Nibel to the reactor with Tifa as a guide, they encountered monsters, as they traveled the rope bridge collapsed luckily nobody was too badly injured or dead and they continued on their way.</p><p>They had to take an alternate route and found a Mako fountain, Cloud told Tifa about real mako and how pure materia is made, Roche was not paying attention he was more or less swinging his Soldier sword, Cloud sighed but did not say anything the group continued until they finally reached the reactor." from here on out only shinra employees are allowed, non shinra are not authorized". Tifa pouted Cloud kissed her." you will be fine, the guards should worry more about themselves than you". Tifa grins giving a fist salute." that's right!". Cloud nods to the guards and with Roche walks into the reactor.</p><p>Cloud and Roche entered the main room and found several pods, he looks into one and was not surprised to find monsters in them, Cloud sighed of course Hojo would create these, Cloud was getting really tired of the scientist Cloud looks up then and notices a name on a door." Jenova?". for some reason that name was familiar, Cloud walks up the stairs to the door." won't open...must be locked". Cloud walks down, Roche was just standing there leaning against the wall arms crossed.</p><p>" this is boring! give me a fight!".</p><p>" we have orders now be quiet".</p><p>Cloud found a crack in one the pods and shut the valve, apparently it was the cause of the malfunction and it would explain the mutations of animals, Cloud saw a feather then he reaches back and grips Buster." Genesis". Genesis floated down onto the steps a smug smirk on his face." how disappointing i had hoped Sephiroth would come but it matters not in fact you can tell him the truth, that his mother is here". Cloud's eyes went wide." You mean Jenova is his mother!?". it was Roche who spoke, Cloud looks at him and saw that even he looked ready to fight Genesis and was shocked as well.</p><p>" Jenova was excavated from a 2,000 year old rock layer she is a monster, her cells were used for three projects, Project A, Project G and Project S, Project G or simply known as Project Gillian gave birth to Angeal and Myself, Project S gave birth to the man you know as Sephiroth in essence we are monsters created as the perfect weapons for Shinra".</p><p>Cloud growled." No is a monster except you! killing his wife was beyond forgivable". Genesis just smirked." monsters like us have no need for love but then again i guess it did serve us well one day Sephiroth will see the truth and take his revenge of course you will not be alive to tell about it, but i have other matters to attend". And Genesis left, Cloud chased after him but found his men under attack by G Copies, Cloud and Roche quickly took care of them, the group returned to Nibelheim.</p><p>Cloud could not keep worry from his mind, something was nagging at the back of his mind Cloud shook his head something was not right and he had a feeling that it was going to happen sooner than he thought, Cloud needed answers so he headed to the shinra mansion in hopes of finding some answers little did he know that his suspicions would be proven true very true and it would change everything he fought for.</p><p>to be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things gonna get interesting here, i decided that i am gonna go the route i was first gonna go at and have Cloud leave Shinra after Nibelheim, Roche survives of course and So Does Claudia and most of the townspeople.</p><p>Gonna take a break from this for awhile just cause i need to refill my inspiration tanks for ffvii stuff, i am also gonna put some other spins to this story but yeah gonna be awhile before i get back to this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when in Doubt Cloud dual sword it! yep i show twice Cloud doing his AC fighting style aka using two swords, even though the Arbiters are not in this Cloud is gonna now and again have a sense of Deja Vu.</p><p>I wanted to incorporate that, that he felt as if he had done something similar with two swords, and yes i changed it from Angeal saving Zack to Cloud saving Zack, also Changed how Sephiroth defeated Ifrit i mean how he does it in Crisis Core is cool but it also felt kind of stale so i extended the killing blow by having Sephiroth do a turning slash while just standing idly like he does in Remake just before he turns into Jenova and when he opens the portal in Chapter 18.</p><p>i want to incorporate some of those Abilities of Sephiroth but without the supernatural powers we see in Remake and Compilation, basically he kills Ifrit via a Vergil DMC way lol cause it is a Sephiroth way and why not.</p><p>Sephiroth wears Masamune on back not because of his height but cause like revealed in Children Of Fate he is a big Samurai Flick Fan especially of the FFVII Version Of Kojiro Sasaki who in this is a Legendary Wutai warrior from Ancient Wutai times and also since Sephiroth in a sense is based on him i thought why not.</p><p>the move he does to Ifrit is also a move he does as a victory stance seen in Crisis Core CG cutscene against Genesis and Angeal, Dissidia NT move and also what he does when defeated in Dissidia NT.</p><p>i hope you enjoy and no i am not stopping Children Of Fate, this is different from it i am just writing this cause i felt the need to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>